Businesses and individuals increasingly rely on wireless communication networks for receiving and sending data, a trend that is likely to continue. For example, a mobile phone may receive email, news alerts, instant messages, etc. Fixed devices, in addition to mobile devices, may also use wireless communication networks for receiving and sending data. As the use of wireless communication networks for data increases, the load on wireless communication networks has increased and is expected to continue to increase.